Destiny or Fate
by Kumomi
Summary: This is my first M story, please tell me how I did. Yes, I'm well aware that this story is an impossible outcome, but just play pretend for right now. I don't own Death Note.


Destiny- the predetermined, usually inevitable or irresistible, course of events.

Fate- a prophetic declaration of what must be.

L sat in the bed in the corner of the room, his knees drawn up to his chest. His laptop was in front of him, the screen glowing with various online articles. There was only one in particular he was looking for, simply curious as to how the world was taking the news. **"Kira has been identified and captured, word on punishment still unknown."**No, that wouldn't do, too long ago. **"Death sentence has been confirmed, FBI has released the punishment on Light Yagami as to be death by lethal injection, date being with held."** No, no, still not recent enough.

Ah, here we go, **"Riots erupt throughout mainland Japan, a furious reaction to the loss of Kira, police struggling to contain the masses of people."** Well, that was the newest print on the Kira case. So sad though, Light was a good friend. If only- "You're not STILL worried about that Kira business, are you L?" he looked over to see Misa, holding a chocolate cupcake, wearing nothing but his oversized white shirt. "Why of course Misa-chan, I was curious to see how everything was going. That's all."

L smiled, the small frown on his beloved Misa's face bothering him. She handed him his cupcake, sighing in the process. Misa was still slightly bothered by it. I mean, it was her fault that Light was found out as Kira. L had offered her amnesty if she were to turn him in. And she was so angry at the time, after finding out about Naomi Takada. And L was so nice to her once it was all over with, much nicer to her than Light ever was. That was when she found out what love could really be, and what it really was.

Aiming to take the cupcake from her, L instead latched onto her wrist, bringing her entire body flat against the bed. "L! What was that for! I can't lie around in bed with you ALL day long!" Misa readjusted herself, irritated by his abruptness. "But Misa-chan, the bed was getting cold. Plus, it's not like you have to go do anything right-"

"Oh yes I do! I have to take a shower, do my hair, pick out my clothes, call…." L zoned out from there, not caring to know what his koi was going to be doing today. She'll probably tell him again after she finished doing it all. He focused his attention back to his laptop, scrolling for any other interesting news.

It felt so weird for him to take a break from investigations. He was so use to taking case after case, but then again, it's not like the kira case didn't wear him out. Now he knew never to follow supernatural problems. He was happy that he got something out of that kira case at all. To that thought, he eyes briefly flickered over to wear Misa sat still drawling about how long her day was bound to be. But, when you live the life of a model, how could she have expected any less.

"L! Are you even listening to me?" He snapped his attention back to her, noting the adorable way she scrunched her eyebrows and had just the slightest pout in her lips. "No Misa-chan, you were ranting again. Instead of complaining, you should just go out and do what you have to do.", L stated matter-of-factly. He placed the empty cupcake wrapper to the side, moving his laptop off his lap. Misa huffed "I know, I just thought you would want to know if I'm going to model with some way hotter and cuter than you body build- mmph."

Her sentence stopped short when L launched at her, his mouth covering hers violently, shoving all of his tongue down her throat. Misa only hummed softly, enjoying the taste of sweet chocolate and something undeniably L. She loved the fact that she could still taste sugar, and gain no weight at all! It was a win-win situation, and she thrived on it.

Misa whined softly when L pulled away, and she craned her neck, attempting to reconnect their lips. He moved though pinning her body underneath his. "Why do you say things like that Misa-chan? You know I love you, and I do get jealous." L frowned at her." And are you really modeling with a guy like that?"

Misa giggled lightly." No L, I'm not. I say it to get a reaction out of you." She arched her back, pressing and rubbing her hips against L's. His face twitched slightly, and he shifted his body to rub against her as well. "Do you wish I looked more like that?" He said this softly, a low murmur that Misa almost had to strain herself to hear. "Of course not L-"She gasped lightly as he moved a hand to knead one of her breasts. "I love you L, everything about you-"She cried out softly again as L had moved to suckle her through his own shirt. "And I would never want to change a thing." He moved back up to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck invitingly. He grabbed her, squeezing her body against his and rolled them over so she was on top.

"I love you as well, Misa-chan." L said softly again, more focused on getting his shirt off of her body. Misa was already working on his pants, finishing with dragging down his zipper. "I never figured out whether it was destiny or fate that brought us together, but I'm happy it did." L whispered quietly, his eyes widening as she sunk herself down on him. Misa was have control problems of her own, trying to remember how to talk as L wrapped his arms around her and started rocking. "They're the same thing L, just different words." She cried out as he tilted his hips, going impossibly deeper. "No they're…different" Even L started drifting out of focus, she was so tight. Misa could feel the need to argue, the tapping feeling that she should say something back. But he started pushing harder, and by then Misa was gone, at a complete loss for words. She came screaming his name, his full name, just as he came groaning hers.

Afterwards, she lay on top of him, not wanting to do any of the things she was supposed to do that day, wanting to stay safe in his arms forever. L, however, shifted to reach for something behind his back, only to find it was the cupcake wrapper he had left there.


End file.
